


Beyond Honor

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: Warrior Quio-Riril-Liuary fought in the doomed battle against the Yeerks over Earth. Once he sees Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul's fighter fall towards Earth, Quio loses all hope. So he races away from the battle in order to get back to the Andalite homeworld. That is when everything changes.Now Quio has abandoned his quest to fight the Yeerks for the ability to survive in Essos as his thoughts of ever returning home fade.
Kudos: 1





	1. Not a Sario Rip

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaborative effort with members of [Here We Stand](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1531064990465083). So I have no idea of where this story will go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior Quio-Riril-Liuary fights in a doomed battle.

[Die, Yeerk scum.] I said even though there was hardly any anger in my thought-speak.

My hatred of the Yeerks would never die, but there were more concerning matters on my mind at the moment. Such as the battle that had quickly turned into a massacre. Of course I knew that us Andalites would not win every battle, I was just shocked at how badly we were losing. We had to be better than this.

I turned my fighter just in time to miss the Bug fighter's Dracon beams. This maneuver would have been simple if not for the two other Bug fighters and one Andalite fighter. In a move that would have impressed Prince Elfangor, my next action was to get out of the way of my Bug fighter so it accidentally shot one of the Bug fighters.

Before I could get excited, the Andalite fighter was shot by another Bug fighter and became just another bit of scrap orbiting Earth. Earth the planet where the species known as humans lived. A species that was the only Class 5 species.

Was the species really worth suffering this massacre of a battle? I pulled up hard to avoid Dracon beams and go after another Bug fighter. The battle had long ago lost any semblance of reason. My main eyes looked out of the viewport while my stalk eyes looked at the controls. I wanted the majority of my focus to be on the battle outside as it didn't do to focus too heavily on various scans.

Just as I was about to shoot the Bug fighter, an Andalite fighter slammed into it. I didn't think too hard about the fact that my cousin had been dead and him destroying the Bug fighter had been nothing but an accident. If I thought too hard about that then I would die too.

Would any of us really be alive after this battle? It seemed much more likely that we would be responsible for the Yeerks claiming yet another species for their empire. This battle was my first major one after being promoted to the rank of Warrior. I had hoped to make the Yeerks fear the name of Quio-Riril-Liuary. I had hoped to make them fear my name just like they did Elfangor's.

Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul was the greatest Andalite so I had made sure he became my Prince. Before the battle over Earth I had studied the humans to an insane degree. This seemed to impress Elfangor and he acted more like a friend than a Prince to me. We studied both Earth and humans for hours on end.

His younger brother, Aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, even joined in some of our study sessions. Now Aximili was in the Dome ship and might be the only one to survive this battle.

I needed a plan. I couldn't keep dodging and fighting Bug fighters. I needed to give my cousins an actual chance at victory. So while dodging and fighting, I scanned for the Blade ship. The vessel was a special one given to the Abomination and had surprised us by hiding behind Earth's only moon. If not for it, the battle would not have turned into a massacre.

I did my best to close my mind to the dying cries of my cousins. If I didn't get to the Blade ship then we were all dead. I had to think about ensuring an Andalite victory. I had to think about making the Yeerks reconsider their conquest of the human species.

Somehow I managed to navigate the chaotic battle until the Blade ship was in sight. My ship was now an extension of my own body. It was easy to see how I could get to Visser Three's personal ship. But right before I could earn some kind of honor in the battle, I saw an Andalite fighter out of the corner of an eye.

[Elfangor!] I cried out when a stalk eye turned to get a better look. 

Yaolin! The time to attack the Blade ship was now gone. Now was the time to flee and try to form a plan. My Prince was now gone. The strongest Andalite to ever exist was now falling down towards Earth. If Elfangor could die what chance did I have at surviving?

My tail twitched as I stopped the tears from coming out. This was not the time for tears. If I was going to die, I would not face what happened after with tear filled eyes.

If all of me and my cousins were dead, then no one on the homeworld would know about the defeat. If my name became as disgraced as Seerow's had, then so be it. With two Bug fighters trailing me, I went to the very edges of the battle and attempted to enter Z-space. But only part of my fighter entered Z-space and things stopped making sense.

One moment I had been terrified as my fighter both disappeared and broke around me at the same time. The next moment I was on my side in a desert. Earth's sun shone harshly around me and I could tell I had been thrown through a Sario Rip. My main eyes looked at humans holding spear-like weapons at my throat, side, and tail-blade. My stalk eyes were able to spot more of the same type of humans holding bows with arrows ready to tear through my body. There were also humans holding weapons that reminded me of my own tail-blade.

All the humans were dressed in animal skins and had dark skin except for one. As my translator was trying to decipher the language, I thought he sounded like if Elfangor spoke in mouth sounds. He was making pleasing mouth sounds to the pale skinned white haired woman that was standing next to him.

It would be hard to create a nuclear explosion in order to get back through the Sario Rip, but I'd find a way. Right after I escaped from these primitive humans I'd be able to work out an actual plan. One of my stalk eyes tracked three small creatures that flew to the shoulders of the white haired woman.

My three hearts stopped beating for a solid minute as I realized what the creatures were: dragons.

Dragons did not exist on Earth. Sario Rips only sent you through time. I couldn't have gone through a Sario Rip. I didn't know what I had gone through. I didn't know how to get back home.


	2. To the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quio-Riril-Liuary decides he won't lower himself by joining the humans.

Fear began to tear through my body. For a moment I thought about killing myself with my tail-blade. At least there was one honorable thing that was still possible for me. No, I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to. Suicide was a coward's way out.

Should I fight these strange humans? It would be exhilarating. Maybe I'd even survive. The real trick would be getting up without dying from the humans around me. Then I'd have to continually dodge the arrows that would rain down upon me. After that it would be easy to kill the remaining humans.

But something told me not to. Something begged me to stay with the humans. The thought didn't come from me but a...I didn't know. My stalk eyes looked over the humans to see who could be speaking to me in such a way. Humans did not have the ability to communicate in any form of thought-speak.

Though that applied to Earth humans, it might not apply to these humans. Those holding the spear-like weapons were growing nervous and I had to make my decision on what to do very soon. One wrong move could make me react by pure instinct instinct and start a short lived fight.

The only humans that were remaining calm were the two white skinned humans. The woman with the three dragons looked at me with the curiosity of a child. And why should she look at me with fear? She didn't know what an Andalite was and the primitive humans seemed very capable of killing me.

The man that sounded like Elfangor had his hand tight on his sword. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the woman's personal guard. So if I got close enough he would die defending her. While I could see the curiosity in the woman's eyes, I couldn't read any emotion in the man's.

Finally my translator started working and I understood my position a little better. The woman was Khaleesi, a rough translation for queen, and the man was Ser Jorah. The strange humans around me were called Dothraki. They were primitive even to the other two humans.

So what should I do? I didn't want to kill them as the stranger wanted them alive. But I also didn't want to stay with them. I was an Andalite and shouldn't lower myself to serve humans. Which only left the option to escape them. Maybe later I would join them or I'd seek out a way home.

If I were to flee instead of fighting, I had to look for the easiest way out. That goal couldn't be achieved if I killed everyone and angered the stranger. If he were powerful then I could die on this foreign planet. I could die before my journey home could even begin.

I looked over the Dothraki and saw the easiest path out. Though I would most likely get wounded, that wouldn't matter as morphing healed all wounds. The only three morphs I had were djabala, kafit bird, and Hork-Bajir which didn't give me many options.

Andalites had created the morphing technology and yet we didn't use it as much as we should. If our ways had been different I would have many morphs to choose from for my escape. As is, the only creature fit for my escape was the kafit bird.

I had originally morphed a kafit bird to impress a beautiful estreen dancer and she taught me a few tricks. Hopefully I still remembered them.

Without truly thinking I used my tail to knock away a few of the Dothraki nearest me and that motion helped me stand upright. There was only time for my instincts to react to what happened next. My tail was quick enough to defend myself against the humans. My four hooves were quick enough to move me through the group before the humans could come up with an actual plan.

While my hooves and tail-blade weren't failing me, there was only so much I could do about the archers. I didn't want to get any humans harmed, but there was no choice. The Dothraki became very useful as shields. The archers would shoot and I'd move so that a human would be hurt instead. Various curses were thrown my way.

Escape was close but I would need to morph before the Dothraki were far behind me. Or else they would kill me in mid-morph. It was one thing to die far from home. It was an entirely different thing to die as a twisted mix of kafit and Andalite.

Even as I ran I focused on morphing as my blood changed the color of my fur. The process never made any sense and was beyond horrific. It was only estreens who could make morphing appealing. With the dancer's teachings, I focused on making my bones hollow and the twelve wings appear. It was hard to concentrate so much while defending myself against the Dothraki. But the only other option was to die or be captured.

The first change to occur was the twelve wings shooting out from my sides, six on each side. This gave the archers new targets and they took advantage of it. One wing became damaged which hopefully wouldn't matter. A problem with the wings was my tail couldn't move like before and so the Dothraki became harder to defend against. Especially when my bones became lighter which made my tail-blade less deadly.

I let out a sigh of relief as I shrank. This new development seemed to make it harder for the Dothraki to attack me. At least for the moment.

As two arrows and a few blades shaped like my tail-blade came towards me, I found myself light enough to fly. As my wings beat furiously at the air, I began to rise. Slower than that I became more of a kafit bird.

I now focused only on the kafit bird and didn't try and force the morph to happen a certain way. There was no need as the humans became smaller and smaller beneath me. When my morph was finished I started to circle the group.

The stranger called for me to come back down. But should I trust something I didn't understand?


	3. The Endless Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quio-Riril-Liuary flies blindly into the Red Waste in hopes of finding a human city.

Who was the stranger? What was the stranger? I continued to circle the group of humans as I tried to find the strange being. If I were to be honest, slowly going lower was just as nerve-wracking as fighting a group of Hork-Bajir controllers. Unlike on the ground, if the humans managed a lucky shot then I would have no choice but to crash into the ground.

I managed to hold onto my courage and went low enough to see the group clearly but high enough that I wouldn't be hit. Though I was certain that they couldn't hit me, my wings were ready to take me high into the sky at a moment's notice.

There was no strange being among this group. Though it could have taken another form to hide itself amongst intelligent creatures it admired. Jorah looked up at me with eyes the color of Elfangor's fur and I wondered if the creature was him. No, he seemed to be in full control of his emotions. While the stranger's 'words' were uttered with purpose, there was a wildness in them that the man did not possesses.

Could it be one of the dragons? No. This world's version of a dragon seemed much too animalistic to be able to speak in any intelligible form. The black and red one seemed to be a leader of the flock. While the other two were about to fly away he managed to stop them from doing so. There was such anger in that one's eyes that I shivered. Once he grew up I wouldn't want to mess with him, no matter what powerful morphs I had acquired by that time.

An arrow came my way and I flinched right before it started to fall down.

"Don't shoot at him!" Daenerys shouted with an expression like a dragon's on her face.

"You want him to live?" Jorah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll be better to capture him and find out answers that way."

I only had two hours in morph and it would be embarrassing to be captured by these humans. My eyes went to the far horizon and I tried to figure where the nearest city would be. Even though I didn't have a human morph, a city would give me access to water in this harsh desert. But no matter where I looked, there was only sand.

With a silent prayer to the Ellimist, I chose a random direction and flew. Fear and despair gripped at me but I didn't let them find a good hold in me. Instead of fear I focused on the thermals and how they allowed me to fly fast without wasting too much energy. After ten minutes I figured out how to let some of my wings rest will have the others flapped. Hopefully that meant I could fly far in the span of two hours.

An hour had passed already and there was no city in sight. There had to be some city in this land of endless sand. There had to be somewhere humans had built an oasis. Humans were insane creatures who lived in places that did not welcome them. So it stood to reason a luxurious city had to be here. Maybe I was a looking in the wrong direction and just had to turn slightly to find one.

I saw a flock of buzzards flying towards me. Because of my research, I knew there was no reason to fly away. Their preferred diet was dead things, not living ones. If they were flying somewhere then it could possibly mean that there was food nearby. As blood was a liquid and my hooves could absorb liquids, that meant as long as it was a freshly killed creature there would be something to nourish me.

It was a good thing that Elfangor was not here to see me sink so low.

After having pushed shame to the back of my mind, I followed the buzzards at a distance. Far enough not to have them turn hostile and close enough to keep them in my sights. Time was running out and it seemed a vain hope that they would find a meal anytime soon. This harsh landscape did not care for me and wouldn't have a reason to prepare a meal for anyone.

So should I try to attack one of the buzzards for an easy meal? I would still retain the nutrition while eating in morph after all.

Was I seeing things correctly? There in the distance was a city. With a furious beating of my wings, I flew faster than the buzzards and landed in front of the city. Five minutes. I had five minutes to demorph or become a nothlit. So, without watching out, I demorphed as quickly as I could. Once I was again in my body, I allowed myself a brief moment of relief.

This city was in ruins and there were no noises except for the wind. Hopefully some poor creature had wandered out here and died. I couldn't continue my journey without eating something first. One of my stalk eyes saw the buzzards approaching. They were the only animals I saw at the moment.

The ruined city was hard to navigate as I had expended too much energy fighting, morphing, and flying. After a few minutes of stumbling I found the remnant of a well. I raised my tail and my stalk eyes scanned the area for a human or other creature. There was indeed water but also signs of recent activity.

Warily I put a hoof in the now shallow well. I closed my main eyes as hope now flowed through me. This land was desolate but I could survive. Of course an Andalite could survive where humans co-my stalk eyes looked at a human and made sure there were no others.

"What kind of demon are you?" The ragged human asked while the sword trembled in his hands.

It would be so easy to kill him and stop him from being a threat. Yet he could also be a source of information so I would be able to better plan my next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter Quio arrives at Vaes Qosar/Qolahn. I tried to think of how far Quio could fly and also didn't want him to be able to just fly all away across the Red Waste in one go.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to be polite in the comment section.
> 
> Also, if you want to join in on the fun you're always welcome at [Here We Stand](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1531064990465083).


End file.
